objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for Big Prize Episode 1
Annoucer: Well, hello. On this side your host Annoucer, and this is Battle for Big Prize. The prize is a surprise. 10 players will play for this surprise, and that's them. Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, Tennis Racket, Pencil, Match, Rocket, Crayons, Apple, TV and Gelatin. (Transition of the camera to the beam by the sea) Annoucer: The first task of this program will be to stay on the beam. The last person to stay on the beam will have immunity and will not take part in the qualifying. Start! Tennis Racket: Drop the Suckers! (Fallen Rocket, Crayons, TV and Pencil) Match: Oh no Pencil! I'm jumping with you! (My God) Golf Ball: Tennis Ball, fall! Tennis Ball: Why? Golf Ball: Because yes, it's for my and your good. (Tennis Ball jumps from the beam) Golf Ball: Moron ... (Switching camera to Apple) Annoucer: 4 players left Apple: Hmm, who would you be here ... Gelatin! Gelatin: What? (Gelatin got a headshot from Apple) Annoucer: There are three left. Tennis Racket: Apple, watch out! Apple: What ?! You will not beat me from here! Tennis Racket: You're seriously wrong. (Tennis Racket cuts Apple into pieces with his snip) Annoucer: Only two players left! (The scene shows when Tennis Racket and Golf Ball want to get down) (A few hours pass) Annoucer: How much can you do. Come on, people! Tennis Racket: Take a jump from here! Golf Ball: No, you jump! Only you make the path better! Annoucer: It will never end. The end of competition. Tennis Racket and Golf Ball: What ?! Annoucer: You are the team captains you choose. (Next scene) Annoucer: So, Golf Ball and Tennis Racket won the previous competition, so they will create a team to play. He starts the Tennis Racket. Golf Ball: Why her? Annoucer: That's because more people have been pushed away. Tennis Racket: You see, I'm better. Golf Ball: Ehh. Annoucer: Tennis Racket, do your duty. Tennis Racket: Apple. Apple: I did not expect this ... Golf Ball: Tennis Ball. Tennis Ball: Oh my God. Tennis Racket: Pencil. Golf Ball: Match. (Match and Pencil sigh in disbelief) Match and Pencil: Why ?! Golf Ball: Hehehe Tennis Racket: Crayons. Golf Ball: What a hopeless choice. Tennis Racket: Do not comment on my choices! Golf Ball: You can give it to yourself. TV. Tennis Racket: God ... Golf Ball: EJ! Tennis Racket: Hypocrite! Gelatin. Golf Ball: Rocket. Annoucer: We have a team. The Tennis Racket team will be called the Reds and the Golf Ball Blue team. The next competitor will be a ripper. Golf Ball: Originally ... Annoucer: Time to start! (Transition to the ballpark) Golf Ball: Tennis Ball, throw and kill enemies. Tennis Ball: Why me? Golf Ball: Because yes! Tennis Ball: Cast yourself. Golf Ball: Do not be surprised! (Golf Ball picks) Tennis Ball: Hahahaha !!! (Tennis Ball has been hit) Tennis Ball: Damn! Tennis Racket: A good shot, the worst of my head. Golf Ball: Grrrrrr! (Golf Ball picks) Golf Ball: What's up ?! Pencil: And you got me for taking Match. (Tennis Racket gets hit) Tennis Racket: Where is this ball from? Match: You took my Pencil! (Match, TV and Rocket are hit) Gelatin: Hahaha XD. How they gave up! Annoucer: The Reds Win! Blue, we see each other at the ceremony. (Canteen) Golf Ball: What a crappy food. Tennis Ball: It's not that bad. Have not you noticed that I'm radiating healthy? (Tennis Ball looks like in roentgen) Golf Ball: I'm not hungry. You have to figure out who you need to vote for, I bet on Rocket. Tennis Ball: Why him? Golf Ball: Because he is handicapped. Tennis Ball: The fact that he does not speak does not mean he is handicapped. Golf Ball: But it's useless. Tennis Ball: But ... Golf Ball: Do you vote or not? Tennis Ball: Okay. Golf Ball: Match and TV, vote for Rocket. Match: Okay. TV: Ok (Elimination Ceremony) Annoucer: Blue, you lost, so now you will answer for it. Those who have no votes. Match. Match: Yeah! Annoucer: TV. TV: It worked! Annoucer: Tennis Ball. Golf Ball: WHAT ?! Annoucer: Golf Ball and Rocket, you do not have an interesting situation. The program is ... Golf Ball: Let it be me! Rocket: Let it be me! Annoucer: Golf Ball with two votes! Golf Ball: I think you made a mistake, with one voice. Annoucer: I know what I'm saying. Rocket, thank you for participating. There is an exit. Rocket: Ehhh. Category:Episodes Category:Battle for Big Prize